I'd Lie
by reading book worm girl
Summary: JP/LE fluff. I love this song, and I just thought it would be a great idea for a songfic. Enjoy!


I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in loveHe swears,

as he runs his fingers through his hair

"_Why does he do that? It's torture to watch him do that!"_

"_Do you love him, Lily? I've only seen you complain about him and you always stare at him."_

"_No, I don't love him, Jane. Potter is just an arrogant toe rag, and he will never fall in love with anyone, just like I don't plan to fall in love with him."_

"_Just keep telling yourself that, Lily, just keep telling yourself that. One day you will fall in love, and I bet it will be with Potter, and he will fall in love with you."_

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

But I know all his favorite songs

"_Your favorite songs are __Don't poison my potion__ , __I've put a curse on you__, and __Hex Doctor__. All by the best band ever, The Three Ghouls."_

"_How did you know that, Evans?"_

"_Kind of hard not to know, they are always blasting from the boys dormitories, and you never complain."_

"_You got me there, Evans."_

And I could tell youHis favorite color's greenHe loves to argue

"_Evans! What is with giving me detention? I didn't do anything!"_

"_Yes you did! You got that poor 3__rd__ year students' head stuck in that toilet! He didn't deserve that!"_

"_Yes he did! He was a Slytherin and called you a you-know-what!"_

"_Just say the word! I am no longer offended by that word, since I hear it all the time."_

"_No! Take the detention away!"_

"_No! learn to take your punishment!"_

"_No! not until you go out with me Evans!"_

"_Not until you take your punishment without complaint!"_

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him

I'd lie

"_Lily, do you like Potter?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_You are always staring at him!"_

'_Okay, maybe I do like him.' (she thinks) speaking: "Well I don't. Stop asking me. It's annoying, like that toe rag of a boy who thinks that bugging me will get him to go out with me."_

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

'_Okay, so his favorite food is the pineapple, his best time of day is 10:00, his best subject is Transfiguration, and he loves asking me out publicly. Get out of my memory, Potter!!'_

And he sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

'_Why don't you ask me out now, James! Why not while we are alone in the Head's dorms!'_

I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him

I'd lie

"_What, don't you love me, Lily?"_

"_No, James, I don't love you. I just want you to die right now."_

He stands there, then walks away

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

"_I'm not going to breathe again unless he asks me out!"_

"_Are you insane, Lily?"_

"_Maybe."_

He'd never tell you

But he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My God, he's beautiful

So I put on my make-up

And pray for a miracle

"_Will you go out with me Lily, please?"_

"_Sure. How about next weekend in Hogsmead?"_

"_Okay. See you then."_

"_Bye James!"_

Yes, I could tell you

His favorite color's green

"_What is his favorite color, Lily?"_

"_Green. How cute!"_

And he loves to argue

Oh, and it kills me

"_If he doesn't ask me to the ball I will die right then and there!"_

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him...

if you ask me if I love him...

"_Do you love him?"_

"_No. I don't love him. I will never love him!"_

"_Whatever Lily. I know you love James."_

"_I don't love James!"_

I'd lie


End file.
